


The Tarnished Star Above the Name

by FlawedVictori



Series: The Rebellious Year [2]
Category: The Wheel and the Way
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: Mazoga's always been all too willing to sacrifice herself, but she'd never leave someone else to the slaughter.





	The Tarnished Star Above the Name

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Figured I’d write a few short stories, elaborating a bit on what happens during the 14 month timeskip in our actual play podcast, which can be found at wheelandway on tumblr. (This has spoilers for the game thus-far, obviously, but nothing too bad... i think?)
> 
> You don’t have to listen to our games to enjoy these, but I’d recommend doing it anyway, because it’s a lot of fun. Thoughtpiercer is a rapier, btw.
> 
> This one's got some graphic violence in it, fair warning.

 

 

It was supposed to be a simple job: get in, get the information they needed, get out.

Nothing was ever simple.

/

They slipped in the window, and Mazoga started tearing the desk apart, rifling through the drawers while Rose started searching the cabinets.

Mazoga had finally found what she was looking for when the man showed up.

He was about six feet tall, wearing ornate robes, and had long pointed ears.

Maybe most importantly, however, was the obvious spike of magic Mazoga felt off him a moment after he saw them.

And the alarm that started ringing almost as soon as he did.

“Ah, fuck.” Mazoga mutters before Rose lifts her in a bridal carry and jumps ou the window.

/

They hit the ground running, (Well, one of them does, anyway) and Rose swears as she glances backwards.

“Take out anyone chasing us!” Rose orders.

Mazoga nods, and takes aim.

/

A long, tense chase and several explosions later, Rose is forcing a lock to one of the vacant houses dotting the city, and Mazoga can feel the energies running through her, prepared to lash out at anyone smart enough to catch their trail but foolish enough to follow them.

The door finally crashes open, sending Mazoga and Rose tumbling to the ground. Mazoga reaches back to close the door, thankful as it sat firmly in the frame despite the damage, then allows herself to go limp

Mazoga falls onto Rose’s prone form and heaves a sigh, relaxing on the ground with Rose’s comforting warmth creeping up into her. . “Well… we made it. So far.”

Rose nods, faking a groan as Mazoga shifts her weight tentatively. “Gosh, Captain, have you been sneaking food on us? Don’t remember you being this heavy.”

“You finally get me all alone and the first move you make is to call me fat?” Mazoga asks, tucking her chin into Rose’s neck.

“Maybe. Is it working?” Rose asks, and they share a quick laugh.

The silence drags on a bit, until Mazoga sighs. “I… really thought we might not make it out of that one. Got a little bit worried.”

Rose nods, and gives Mazoga’s shoulder a quick squeeze.

Mazoga finds her eyelids getting heavy and thinks she might fall asleep here until a voice booms out in the night.  
  


“Mazoga Shattersky! Come out with your hands up! The building is surrounded, there is no way out this time! We can settle this without bloodshed!”

“Fuck.” Rose mutters, and makes to push Mazoga off and jump to her feet…but a hand on her shoulder stops her.

“Hold on…” Mazoga says, nodding to herself. “I prepared invisibility this morning. We can just sneak past them when they bust in.”

“That’s my girl!” Rose said, clapping her on the shoulder and shooting her a wide grin. “I _love_ wizards…” Her grin became a bit more lascivious as the hand decided to go sightseeing and Mazoga felt her cheeks warm.

“Uh…anyway…” Mazoga put her hand on Rose’s shoulder, and started chewing on a full lip.

Rose felt her eyelids droop, then, and alarm bells start ringing in her mind.

The last thing she sees before sleep takes her is her arm wrapped around Mazoga’s neck disappearing.

Mazoga nods to herself once the deed is done, and gives a long sigh.

She takes out a piece of paper and jots down a quick note explaining herself, then slips it into Rose’s pocket, watching with some fascination as it seems to crinkle and disappear into thin air.

/

_Rose,_

_I can’t cast invisibility on both of us without it wearing off… I’m sorry._

_You’ll have until I fall asleep for the spell to wear off._

_Please,_ _please_ _, go straight to Duggan’s place, find somewhere safe, do whatever you can to stay alive._

_Thank you for everything,_

_Mazoga S._

/

Then she sighs… and steps outside, her hands up.

/

The guards standing there look at her for a long moment, visibly pale, and she notices their weapons shaking slightly.

“You guys… really didn’t think this would work, huh?” She asks, grinning despite herself, and that’s when she catches a hilt to the back of the head.

She goes down, turning up to face her attacker… and barely rolls out of the way of a polearm aimed at her neck.

It’s then that she realizes three very important things.

1.There’s at least ten soldiers here… and those aren’t the Guard uniform.

2.They never had any intention of bringing her in.

3.If she dies, the invisibility spell will wear off.

She rolls out of the way of another strike and unsheathes Thoughtpiercer, dancing away from her attackers to get a bit more space… and then leaping into the fray when she gets it.

She’s a flurry of strikes, attacking again and again, flowing from one slice to another with but one thing on her mind; they will _not_ have Rose.

She slices the first’s neck open, and her prey falls to the ground, clutching it.

The next she disarms and slams her hilt into his head, slicing into his back as he fell.

The third and fourth get matching slices on their weapon hands and a hard kick to the back of the head.

The fifth loses an eye, and that’s when things start to blur only to snap back into focus with a sickening crunch under her heel, and she has to support herself against the doorframe to breathe as the mercenary gurgles her last through a crushed windpipe.

Then she rushes inside to wake up Rose, and get out of the fire before anyone decided to investigate…

Though she wasn’t looking forward to the earful she’d get for this one…

Maybe she can burn the letter…. 


End file.
